Inverse Matrix
by shunsuke.sensei
Summary: Instead of wanting to play with the Players again onto the next week, Neku impulsively decided to become a reaper with Beat. See Neku and Beat as partners terrorizing players. Pretty much off orig. plot. SLASH! AU and OOC! Beat/Neku! [Abandoned...]
1. Chapter 1

Inverse Matrix: A TWEWY Fanfic

Chapter 1: No Way!

Summary: Instead of wanting to play with the Players again onto the next week, Neku impulsively decided to become a reaper with Beat. See Neku and Beat as partners terrorizing players. Pretty much off orig. plot. SLASH!

Well, this is going to be slash again as you know. And guess what? No intro chapter! This fic will probably not keep up with the plot since Neku becomes a reaper, everything is going to change. His personality will be different as time goes on. It's pretty much AU,OOC ok? And also…This is going to be fun. I'll end it when I start to run out of ideas. What should I do with this anyway? Drop me a suggestion~!

Disclaimer: TWEWY is not mine. It is owned by Square Enix as far as I am aware and not mine. This disclaimer is in effect for the whole fic. Plot is mine though.

Also, the first couple of paragraphs will be copied from the game. It's the flashback from Week 2, Day 2. This time, it isn't a flashback, though.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Last Day of the First Week; Judging Time Thingy. (Neku-3rd POV)

"**Hello and **congratulations. You all are victors. How did you find our Game? Enjoyable?" Megumi asked them.

"You're..." Beat trailed off, looking at the man in curiousity.

"Megumi Kitaniji. Conductor of the Game, and loyal servant to the Composer." He said proudly.

_Conductor of... Then he's the head Reaper_?, Neku thought with surprise.

"Now then, regarding your fates... As per the Composer's mandate, the number of Players to be given new life this round is... One." Megumi said, saying the last word with a pause.

"Huh?!" she asked in confusion.

"Seriously? Only one?" he asked with a subtle hint of excitement in his voice. He might not have to come back after all!

"That's horrible! I thought we would all be allowed to come back," Shiki whined.

"Anything the conductor decides is his final decision and right," Megumi replied in a clipped tone.

"That's so unfair! We came and played so that we can go back living again and this is what—" she said, before getting interrupted by Beat.

"Hold up, girl! I don't really want to…" Beat said quietly. Neku looked at him before confindence shone in his eyes. He stepped up.

"We don't want to come back." Neku said firmly before shooting an apologizing glance at Shiki. He really didn't want to go living in such a boring place when he can go play with other people and weird creatures.

"Neku! But…" Shiki spluttered.

"We want to become reapers, yo! Neku and I! So how 'bout it?" Beat asked, pulling Neku beside him.

Megumi had a shocked look on his face and he didn't bother trying to hide it. He won the game. The composer's proxy wanted to become a reaper and now he doesn't have one. He smiled smugly.

"Of course! The reapers welcome you." Megumi said proudly. Finally, he gets to keep Shibuya alive.

"Neku! Beat! Why?" Shiki asked.

"Shiki…" Neku went to her. "I don't want to keep on living any longer in such a boring world where everyone does everything the same. I wanna stay here, you know. You're my best friend now, you know. Believe it or not, I never had one. But I'm glad it's you. Please don't forget me. I'll see you in the RG sometimes. Reapers can go to the RG remember?" he said, before pulling her for a quick hug.

"Please Shiki…and promise me never to slip back into the old Shiki ever again. And you have Eri with you right?" he said.

Shiki looked at him. "You're…You're right. Thank you, Neku. I'll see you someday Neku! I'll wait for you in Hachiko okay? Promise to look for me too!" she said hopefully.

"Bye, Beat! I hope you enjoy being a reaper as well!" Shiki shouted. Beat nodded at her.

"And make sure you try to flirt with him a lot. He told me that he is gay so you've got nothing to worry about," Shiki whispered to Neku. Neku blushed subtly and smack Shiki's arm lightly. They both chuckled.

"We'll still be friends even if you see the real me…right?" she asked.

"Of course, Shiki. Count on it," Neku said, giving her another hug.

"Done your goodbyes, then?" Megumi asked.

Neku nodded slowly and Shiki walked to Megumi slowly, tears in her eyes. She started floating to the sky and tears fell of her face as Neku tried to grab the hand of his best friend one last time. She vanished before he could.

* * *

They were at some fancy lounge-looking place where there were other reapers as well. Neku tried to stay close to Beat since he's afraid of the big creepy reapers that stared hungrily at him.

"Beat, Neku. Come with me please," Megumi said kindly.

They stepped through a door from out of nowhere and stepped into a wide hallway with…

"Cat's Artwork!" Neku exclaimed, fascinated with it.

"Neku, do you know who is the artist behind those?" Megumi asked.

"No…but I really like his work," Neku said. "Why, do you know him?" he asked.

"Yes, I know him, Neku. And so do you. CAT is Mr. Hanekoma," Megumi said.

"Are you serious, Shades?!" Phones asked, surprised. They stopped at a large hall that was completely black and white and tattoo markings appeared all over the walls. It was very dark as well.

"Beat…I'm kinda scared," Neku whispered to his companion. Beat subconsciously pulled Neku closer to him and Neku visibly relaxed. Suddenly, a light from the ground appeared. It was a circle with many runes on it and a person came out.

"Composer…here is your proxy," Megumi smirked and the figure turned around.

"My…Proxy? What is he doing here?" Joshua asked, shocked.

"I wanted to become a reaper. I still like the real world but…I don't want it gone or anything. And I didn't want to keep playing," Neku said before he could stop himself.

Joshua closed his eyes and he transformed into his composer form. "If that is what you wish…" he smiled slightly.

"Congratulations Megumi, it seems I have lost already. Please make sure that Shibuya doesn't get any worse. The conflict of it is frustrating," Joshua groaned before Megumi nodded.

He turned to the boys that were standing beside Megumi. "As for both of you…Neku, I will give you your memories back. Beat, I will give back your sister to you…on one condition. You must make it even harder for players to win the game. After all, it's only for fun anymore not for saving Shibuya…" Joshua smirked.

Neku looked at the composer oddly. And Beat nodded quickly. Joshua flicked a pin at Neku, who caught it and stared. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"Well, use it. It will bring up Rhyme's noise form. Think of it as a part-payment, Beat." Joshua said.

Neku threw the pin over his head before clapping his hand loudly to the pin. When he released his hand, the pin crushed and light emitted from it, revealing Noise-Rhyme.

"Well, here she is," Neku said handing Noise-Rhyme to Beat.

"Thanks, Phones," Beat said.

"As for you Neku," Joshua said before throwing a solid rune mark at Neku's forehead. It glowed blue and black before Neku collapsed as his memories flew to his head. He twitched for a few seconds as Beat worriedly kneeled down to him.

Soon, Neku woke up and stood. "You planned to destroy Shibuya? Why?" Neku asked, curious.

"Because it has too many conflicts. Have you not felt the emotions here in Shibuya, Neku?" Joshua asked, glancing at his nails. "Hate. Misery. It all leads to the ills of the world," he continued.

"Those 'ills' of the world will always be there," Neku snapped.

"And now it will because Megumi beat me. He wanted to leave Shibuya alone, if not tweak it a bit," Joshua said. "By the way, you are the Game Master for this week. You may have a partner if you wish. Have fun here Megumi. And remember to try to change this place." Joshua said, his body turning to pure light as he smirked at the three of them before vanishing.

"So, game master. What do we do?" Megumi asked with a glint in his eyes.

"We implement your plan to try to…civilize Shibuya of course. We wouldn't want the composer to be disappointed. Although he did kill me, I guess I can forgive him for that," Neku said. "Skulls, wanna be my partner? I think it'll help with making the game more difficult right?" he said.

"Sure thing, Phones!" Beat said, doing a thumbs-up while Noise-Rhyme purred in excitement.

"Excellent," Megumi said before producing two pairs of black reaper wings and books floating them both over to Neku and Beat.

"Believe it or not, these wings can make you fly. Those books are the manuals and other important information," Megumi said. "Welcome, new reapers. Game masters already as well," he said proudly. "Come, let's show you to the other reapers," he smiled.

"Thanks, Shades," Neku smirked. It was certainly going to be fun around Shibuya UG from now on.

* * *

A/N: I know I shouldve been writing for Barging In but I got inspired! Lol, I hope you like it. And if you hadn't noticed yet, it's a beat/neku fic. Until the next chapter! And so sorry it's so short!

Ja Matashita,

俊介


	2. Chapter 2

Inverse Matrix

Chapter 2: First Day On Duty

A/N: Here is the second chapter. Thank you for reading if you haven't run away screaming from the horribleness of this fic yet. Anyway, it will be their first day on the job and Neku and Beat does some terrorizing with some OCs. Don't worry though, Neku and Beat and the actual TWEWY characters will still be the main characters. I hope you enjoy it!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So Phones, what you wanna do now?" Beat asked after the meeting. Neku was introduced as the new GM.

According to Kitanji, being a Game Master allowed you to have power all the lower rank reapers. Neku smirked. He thought this was going to be fun, especially with Beat as his partner.

"Let's go learn all about reapers. Tomorrow is the first day, so we should get ready for it," Neku said. Beat just nodded and followed Neku into their shared room.

It turns out that they _could _fly with the reaper wings and that they have access to all level keypins. Also, it seems that according to the books, Neku has a noise form of a humanoid grizzly bear and that Beat is a humanoid scorpion. They were also the rarest, only being able to come from the composer himself.

Also, they can cross to the RG occasionally but then their powers will diminish, leaving only very little of it. To the living, they would be considered psychics. They were just about to finish reading when they saw a small book with an unusual noise symbol on it. It was black and it seemed to be floating on the book.

"Hey Neku, what's that yo?" Beat asked. Neku shrugged and picked up the book.

"Taboo Noise Refinery…interesting. It's a manual for noises, Beat. Wanna try 'em?" Neku asked, tossing the book to the blond reaper.

"Sure thing Phones," Beat said, skimming over the book before throwing back the book to Neku.

"Okay so it says here we need to get one hundred noises created by emotions, a rare pin…hmm, we also need a caster or the holder of the refinery…" Neku trailed off, pondering.

"You do it, Phones. I probably won't know how to do it. Too complicated to and since you're better at psychs than me, you'd be able to do it" Beat suggested.

Neku nodded slowly. "Okay then, if you say so. Want to get started now? I'd assume that they want a scarletite and shadow matter pin for it and I have a couple so I we are all set for those."

"For those noise…" Beat asked.

"We'll figure something out," Neku said flying out of the pad. Beat followed close behind.

"Neku! Wait up, yo!" Beat hollered through the air.

"Sorry, Beat I just got excited. Anyway, why don't we split up on a division? That way, we get done a lot faster," Neku asked once they slowed down. They were currently looking for a perfect spot for the symbol.

"Sure. I don't know how to do it though," Beat scratched his head.

"Don't worry about it. Just scan the people and make sure to put bad thoughts in their brains," Neku explained.

"Hey, Neku how 'bout that street back there?" Beat exclaimed, pointing to the Udagawa Back Streets.

"It's perfect, Beat. There are many negative emotions there. I should know…" Neku quietly.

Line break

They got to scramble crossing, where there is always the large volume of Shibuya converges. Neku and Beat separate some ways from each other, tossing the pin slightly into the air.

The moment it touched their hands, their senses became alive, especially their minds. They heard people's thoughts and dreams and used those to extract the noises they needed.

Soon, they have collected the required amount and Neku tossed 'First Gear' into the air when Beat was close to him. They disappeared, leaving only a faint light.

They appeared back to Udagawa and Neku immediately set out to make the taboo noises, forming the right markings on the ground, making the carved ground slightly aglow. Beat drew in all the noise in the area and the ground that had the symbol sucked it in, along with the possession noises. The cracks on the ground disappeared, leaving only the taboo refinery. Neku put the shadow matter pin on the side so he will be able to control the taboo noises.

"Is it done yet, yo?" Beat asked.

"Of course," Neku smirked, raising his hands and hovered it near the symbol. Black noise symbols started to pour out of it and disperse throughout Shibuya.

"We're all set for tomorrow, Beat! Let's go visit Hanekoma?" Neku asked and Beat complied. Neku smiled quickly before tossing 'first gear' into the air once again.

The next day…

"Showtime," Neku said as he gave all the reaper stations and blocks.

Line break

"Three players 'relocated' sir," one of the field reapers said.

"Thanks for letting me know," Neku said as he passed by the reaper. Neku and Beat were currently strolling around checking up on the streets and making sure everything was fine.

He heard a fight going on and eager to see what was going on, he sent out more noise and they both ran to the scene.

There were two boys fighting taboo noises and there was too many coming in although they had no difficulty defeating them. The first had a gun that blasts off noises and the ground sometimes sucks up the noises. The other turns into different animals and mercilessly attacks the noises.

"They look powerful, yo," Beat whispered. Neku nodded and sent the noises he created to the duo.

"Richard there's too many of them," the boy shouted out loud.

The boy, who was in the other section replied, "Nick! Hang in there!" the boy Richard said. The gun became a vacuum and sucked in small noises and the partners seemed to become healed.

Line break

"Beat did you see that?! Those taboo noises were great. We should use those more often," Neku said before closing the refinery.

"Yeah Phones! We should sic more of those babies to them more." Beat replied.

"Maybe next time…" Neku thought out loud.

Line break

"Holy crap man! We're still alive!" Richard said as he twirled his boyfriend around.

"Rich! Put me down!" Nick shrieked.

"Sorry. I just got excited. Can you believe those noises?! I didn't even see those last week. Good thing that Neku guy defeated the game master," Richard said. They were in the game last week as well and they looked up at the guy that had managed to keep them alive.

"What do we do now? We got no missions to do and my gun is fizzled out…" Richard said, waving the seemingly harmless toy gun around.

"Let's go shopping for more stuff? I think we'll still be allowed to walk around for a bit right?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah alright then. Let's go," Richard said, walking hand in hand along with his lover.

Line break

"Those kids will ruin our fun," Neku huffed before blasting the ground with his pins. "Don't worry about Phones, we'll beat those punks," he said, doing tricks on his skateboard. They were in the pad again doing nothing and just waiting for the day to be over.

"When is the day going to be over?" Beat asked. "Um whenever we say it is," Neku shrugged.

"Well, I'm tired. Day Closed," Beat said, feeling the power around Shibuya wash away the consciousness of the Players.

--

A/N: Yeah, so these OCs will not last long, because you know…they'll die or live. We can't have Neku and Beat destroyed right? Anwyay, the Richard has the gun which can suck up the noises and the gun also blasts them into pieces. Literally. Nicholas or Nick has the medallion that lets him change into any noise animal but he keeps his brain. Well, that's it. I'm out if ideas. Please give me any suggestions. This fic is pretty open and plot less so it's open for any ideas you can give me.


End file.
